In a broad sense, the application of various photosensitive means as a component in a signaling device is not new in the art. The development of such devices has primarily been directed toward a variety of alarm systems designed to alert the user to an intrusion into a protected area. U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,819, to Radford, for example, teaches a photosensitive means of signaling the delivery of mail triggered by the opening of a mailbox. U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,077 and 4,255,745, to Rohan, et al., teach a relatively elaborate photosensitive means of producing an audible signal, after a predetermined delay, to warn against such dangers as a child's entry into a medicine cabinet. Devices designed to protect against criminal intrusions vis a vis such items as file cabinets, money clips, and wallets etc. have also been taught (See eg. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,242,670, to Smith, 4,183,019, to Lekhtman, and 3,930,249, to Steck).
The photosensitive sound generator of present invention is distinguished from the prior art and particularly suited to an application as a behavior modification device and diet aid by its adaptability, simplicity of operation, economy, and innovative application of fundamental concepts which have not heretofor been subject to such concerted and simplified application.